In a work apparatus with at least one handle, which is commonly guided by hand during operation, it is known to provide anti-vibration elements between the drive motor and the handle to dampen vibrations occurring during operation.
DE 20 2005 006 350 U1 discloses an earth compactor which has a stop buffer. The stop buffer is cylindrical and has a chamfer on its impact surface.
It has been shown that in such stop buffers, especially in work apparatus, in which the wall thickness of the stop buffer must be comparatively slight, the wall can buckle. Accordingly, only an insufficient damping effect is achieved.